3 Juin
by Em0uille
Summary: Ron se rend soudain compte qu'il n'épouse pas la bonne personne. Dommage que ça soit devant l'autel ...  One Shot RonHermione  POV Ron


**Je le veux… ou pas ?**

Et voilà. J'y suis, au « plus beau jour de ma vie ». En train d'étouffer à moitié dans mon costume trop serré, le soleil dans l'œil. Une centaine d'yeux me regarde depuis leur place dans la salle, et j'ai l'impression de cuire comme un morceau de fromage dans un four. Il n'y a pas de bruit, on entendrait les mouches voler. Mes mains sont toutes moites. J'entends Harry bouger à ma droite.

Ça y est. Tout le monde se retourne. Je lève les yeux et j'observe la femme qui s'avance au milieu des invités assis, dans sa robe blanche immaculée, une jolie fossette ancrée au coin de ses lèvres. Ses boucles noires sont biens réparties au milieu de son visage. Elle sourit, et me fixe de ses grands yeux vert bouteille, qui scrute mon visage. Je sens son regard intense glisser sur mes lèvres, remonter mon nez et chercher mes yeux. Je tousse. Tout est si … parfait. Voilà c'est le mot. Parfait…

En fait non. C'est même _trop_ parfait. Le plafond est trop grand, la salle est trop petite, le costume est trop serré et la jeune femme si parfaite soit-elle que j'ai en face de moi … n'est pas la femme que j'aime.

Voilà c'est dit. Ron Weasley, tu es le plus grand des imbéciles, vu que tu t'apprêtes à épouser une fille que tu n'aimes même pas ! Non, la fille que tu aimes… est assise sur le banc des témoins, juste devant toi…

Comment en est-t-on arrivé là ? Je n'en sais rien. Mon Hermione, ma douce, mon tout premier amour était partie, sans donner de nouvelles au bout de sa septième année. Et je ne l'avais pas revu depuis 3 ans.

Et puis j'ai eu des aventures. Enfin disons plutôt que j'ai cumulé les aventures d'une nuit, pour oublier. Oublier Hermione … autant me demander d'oublier la chose qui comptait le plus pour moi. J'ai cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Je n'avais jamais eu le cran de lui avouer mes sentiments, jamais.

Et puis le temps a passé lentement. J'ai guéri et j'ai fais ma vie. Et là j'ai rencontré Eloise. Elle était jeune, elle avait 19 ans, un an de moins que moi. Elle m'avait envoûtée, comblé … et j'y suis arrivé, à oublier Hermione…

- Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer le mariage de Ronald et d'Eloise.

La réalité dans la voix du sorcier prêtre me brisait les entrailles. J'étais conscient de faire une bêtise. Mais mes paroles restèrent sérieusement ancrées dans ma gorge. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hermione, assise sur ce banc en bois.

Je l'avais contacté quand j'avais décidé de me marier. Harry me l'avait conseillé, j'avais suivi son conseil malgré moi. Et quand je l'ai vu arriver, dans sa robe rouge vif, juchés sur des escarpins très fin rouges eux aussi, ses cheveux bouclé soigneusement arrangés, ça y est je le savais. J'étais toujours amoureux d'elle.

Un coup de coude frénétique d'Harry me fit revenir à la réalité. Eloise me regardait en souriant, en me tendant la main pour que je la prenne. Je la pris dans la mienne et me plaça dos aux spectateurs, pour faire face au sorcier prêtre. Je me sentais trembler. Je sentais _son_ regard posé sur ma nuque. _Son_ image était partout dans ma tête, devant mes yeux, dans mon cœur …

- L'amour est présent partout, dans nos cœur dans nos esprits, commença le sorcier. Un mariage en est la plus belle preuve. Tout comme Ron et …

Hermione !

- … Eloise, aujourd'hui qui ont décidé de s'unir pour pouvoir se chérir et s'aimer.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? NON, Ron, regarde qui est en face de toi. C'est Eloise, n'est-ce pas ? Pas Hermione … Oublie-la, tu as tourné la page maintenant.

- Veuillez vous mettre de face je vous pris.

Elle est si belle dans sa robe rouge ! J'ai la respiration qui s'accélère. J'aime Hermione, et je vais épouser Eloise … Non non non et non !

- Eloise Johns, accepte-tu de prendre ici présent Ronald Weasley comme légitime époux ?

Dans quel guêpier t'es-tu fourré encore ? Tu es entrain de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ta vie, non d'un chien ! Reprends-toi ! J'avale difficilement ma salive cette fois. La tête me tourne.

- Oui, répondit Eloise avec un sourire angélique.

Allez reprends-toi. Tu vas épouser cette fille, tu l'a toujours rêvé !

Non, je ne sais plus maintenant ! J'aime Hermione voilà…

Mais tu ne peux plus _! Plus maintenant_ ! SURTOUT pas maintenant !

Je n'en peux plus, je me retourne discrètement pour voir Hermione et mon cœur chavire, elle me sourit.

- Ronald Weasley, accepte-tu de prendre ici présente Eloise Johns …

Je ne sais pas je n'en sais rien ! Non NON NON ! Cette fois j'ai chaud, je commence à paniquer.

- Comme légitime épouse ?

Je reste sans voix. Jamais je n'ai eu aussi peur de ma vie. Toute ma vie défile devant mes yeux… Mais à chaque image un prénom reviens : Hermione Hermione Hermione ! Il y a toute ma famille ici. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois être honnête. Tout le monde me regarde. Eloise me lançe un regard paniqué. C'est ça je panique. Soudain, mes pensées s'embrouillent et ma voix résonne contre les murs, contre les visages, ténébreuses et lourde.

- Non.

Ce simple mot formé de 3 lettres jette un froid plus efficace qu'une armée de détraqueurs. Harry me regarde d'un œil estomacqué, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. J'entends ma mère crier. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je jette un dernier regard à Eloise, qui semble sur le point de s'évanouir, pour se noyer dans ses larmes. Mais je me retourne.

- Eloise…. Je … je suis désolé… Je ne suis pas l'homme de ta vie… et tu n'es pas la femme de la mienne … J'ai… j'ai fait une bêtise. Pardon à tout le monde.

Maintenant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde voudrait me voir mourir. Mais je m'en moque maintenant. C'est elle, elle que je cherche des yeux. Elle est tout aussi choquée que les autres. Je la regarde. Tout d'un coup, elle baisse les yeux.

Ça y est. Ma vie est complètement foutue, raté fini. Je viens de gâcher mon mariage, briser une femme… et perdre celle que j'aime. S'en est trop. Je m'enfuis. Je dois courir, courir le plus loin possible.

J'ai un point de côté qui me déchire le ventre, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur de mon cœur…

Quand je fus sortit, je couru jusqu'au fond du grand jardin ou le devait se tenir la réception. Je m'appuie contre un arbre, le front brûlant. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Ma vie est foutue…

- Ron !

Je lève la tête. Elle est là, devant moi. J'avise Harry et Ginny tout au bout du chemin.

Hermione… Celle que j'aime tant, depuis que j'ai 13 ans …

Elle se rapproche de moi doucement. Je détourne la tête, pour cacher ma larme, que je me dépêche d'essuyer.

- Ronald, qu'as-tu fais ? me demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Pour toi ! J'aurais tellement aimé lui répondre cela… mais non ….

- Je ne suis pas… prêt, soufflai-je.

- Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

- Je … n'aime pas Eloise ….

- Mais … pourquoi as-tu accepté de l'épouser ?

Elle était interloquée, mais aussi bizarement nerveuse.

- Pour … t'oublier Hermione…

Les mots avaient jaillis de ma bouche sans que je puisse les arrêter.

- Q… quoi ?

- Tu étais partie Hermione. Tu es partie sans donner de nouvelles…

- M… Mais p-pourquoi … m'oublier ?

Elle semblait au bord soit des larmes soit de la crise de nerf, je ne savais pas.

- Ronald ! cria-t-elle. Réponds-moi !

Cette fois, je ne pus pas me retenir. Je m'approchai d'elle et attira sa nuque dans mes mains, et je l'embrassai. Elle ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire, elle approfondit le baiser. Cela faisait au moins 7 ans que j'attendait ce moment.

- Tu était partie Hermione, soufflai-je. Et moi je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer. Je t'aime Hermione. Comme un dingue, depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée. Ce n'est pas Eloise que j'ai envie d'épouser, je te veux toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie Hermione et …. Tu m'a tellement manqué…

J'avais tout sortit d'une traite. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. J'essuyais ses larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

- Ron, je t'aime moi aussi… Comment ais-je fais pour toutes ses nuits froides où tu n'étais pas là ?

Je l'embrassai avec plus de passion cette fois. Nos cœurs et nos âmes étaient réunies. J'aimais Hermione, elle m'aimait, c'était à la fois le pire et le plus beau jour de ma vie.

J'avais détruit mon mariage, mais j'avais trouvé l'amour ! Mon seul et unique amour…

Hermione !


End file.
